CTRGamers forum
CTRGamers was created on December 23rd of 2005 by KingCTR as a forum dedicated exclusively to the game Crash Team Racing for Play Station. The forum was hosted in the ijijiji.com server until September 26th of 2007 when KingCTR (who already changed to LinkZer) decided to make another CTRGamers forum hosting it in foroactivo.com servers due to the crashes and unactivity that CTRGamers.ijijiji was having. Anyways LinkZer considered both CTRGamers as one and CTRGamers.foroactivo celebrates its anniversary each 23rd of december, ignoring the creation date on september 26th. Beggining When KingCTR discovered ctr4ever and explored all the site he decided to make a forum about the game he liked to play everyday, Crash Team Racing. So CTRGamers was created a 23rd of december of 2005 in the ijijiji.com forum server, giving the forum the complete link of www.ctrgamers.forum.ijijiji.com. The forum was in spanish and dedicated exclusively to the game Crash Team Racing but it still had some sections about miscelanea stuff and Off Topic. At first instance KingCTR invited his counsin Samuel to register and another friends he knew, they did it. The forum was getting some activity having 4 or 5 people in it everyone from Peru, then more people came from another countries as a notable example, Fake Bandicoot from Colombia, David and then pardiez. The forum was going well, people was talkignabout CTR, about their times, comparing them with the pro players of first generation, discussing about how things were going on ctr4ever and having fun in Off Topics threads. Internationalization Things were going good at the forum and most of players recognized CTRGamers as the best CTR forum in spanish. But then, things would change. Thanks to the good relations that KingCTR, pardiez and David had with players at ctr4ever forum, specially with Thomas60, this last one decided to register at CTRGamers. Thomas60 was recieved joyfully by the spanish-speaking players. Thomas60 posted in english and the rest replied him in english or sometimes in spanish. He was helped by the Google translator. After him, more pro players from Europe registered in. SkanDu, joora, ErManu85, Red_XIII and even crashteamfaking. Non spanish-speaking players just posted a bit, the language was a problem, even though KingCTR announced the forum had changed from only spanish to spanish and english. KingCTR realized there was a difference between american spanish-speaking players and the other players from Europe: Europe players were far better at CTR than American players and they used to talk more about CTR in ctr4ever forum and Neoseeker in a 'professional' way. More than spanish-speaking players (Except SkanDu and ErManu). Death and rebirth CTRGamers.ijijiji was having constant conection problems and crashed due to major problems on ijijiji.com servers. LinkZer realized his forum was going to a imminent downfall, so he decided to create another CTRGamers, this time hosted in foroactivo.com. Things started from zero, LinkZer copied the most important threads from the old CTRGamers to the new forum. The spanish-speaking people from the old site also registered in the new site, the ensligh-speaking people did not. The new CTRGamers started again as a spanish forum, until Amaraticando from Brasil registered in. Due to his contributions and activity, he became an important member but most of times he typed in english. Re-Internationalization LinkZer knew that changing his forum to an english-only would make it more active and would attract more people. So he changed it and started to announce it in ctr4ever forum. Players from europe started to register in and it quickly became the most active CTR forum for pros. LinkZer added many features to the forum in order to make it more attractive whatsoever. Features like a Trustly Bar that was supposedly to take control of fakers, more smileys, new buttoms, etc. Along with all that, LinkZer (helped by Dober) organized events for the members of the forum. He also made a tournament, maybe the most suscessful tournament of the CTR World, it consisted of four tournaments in fact, the Wumpa Cup, Crystal Cup, Nitro Cup and Crash Cup. Faker Busters When CTRGamers channel on Youtube born, LinkZer upload a video about how to register in the forum. It was more like a test video instead of whatever. Then, the second video was an announce about the fakerbuster, CTRReporter, being unmasked soon. All players that was interested in the fakerbuster trouble, were excited, when the third video unkmasking CTRReporter was released, everybody were thankfully about CTRGamers. The forum became more popular than before Category:Sites Category:Communities